


Why Me?

by fantasticlyn



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Lonliness, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasticlyn/pseuds/fantasticlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What every Captain thinks at some point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Little bit sad. Sorry. Jack's thoughts.

Why Me

 

 

 

I looked up at the stars tonight,

And asked myself why me?

Why do I order to death my friends?

Why does it have to be me?

 

 

I've seen so many teammates die,

I've seen them look at me.

Alone in my office I sit and cry,

I wonder what do they see?

 

 

Do they see a monster?

Have they been betrayed?

Owen says its just their job,

That's why they sign on and get paid.

 

 

Ianto . . .my Ianto,  he says its regrettable

But there's nothing more to be done.

Am I the only one to grieve?

 

Am I the only one?


End file.
